Five Years of Pain and Hate
by Yaoi fangirl128
Summary: <html><head></head>AU. Five Years. That's how long it has been since Manta had last seen Yoh. Five years since Yoh had said he blamed Manta for his lost to Faust. He never followed Yoh, nor did he go to America like his parents wanted. Then he came to rejected his ability to see ghosts. (Rated M for lemon in future chapters as well as mild language and some violence)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If you know me then you have read my others stories like Lucky Rabbit Foot and Junjou Angel. If not and your just here for a Shaman King Fanfic then that's okay too. **

**Now this is an AU as I have mentioned in the summery, also mentioned in the summery this takes place five years from when Yoh told Manta that he did not want to be friends anymore and that it was his fault that he had lost his second match in the Shaman Fight. Manta never followed Yoh, he never went to America like his parents wanted, and he has come to reject his ability to see ghost._ ( I would like to point out now that I have not seen or read the entire Shaman King series, this means the anime and the manga, yet but I am in the process of it. So if something is off well this is fanfiction soo..)_ Thank you and please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. But if I did...OOOOOOh the things I could do with it (evil laugh).**

_Manta stood in the hospital room doorway looking at his friend in disbelief, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. _

"_But...Yoh..." _

"_I don't want to be your friend anymore Manta!" The shaman boy kept his head down not once casting a glace at the smaller boy. "It's your fault I lost the battle." _

_Manta took a step back, shaking his head slowly, as if it could make all the hurt go away. _

"_Go away Manta!" Said boy took another step back as tears began free falling down his face. Anger and sadness welled up inside the small boy, until in all erupted out._

"_Your such a heartless jerk, Yoh!" Manta scream, letting his rage fuel his voice. "I wish we'd never met."_

Manta opened his eyes slowly, he was met with a small sliver sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window just above his bed. He sat up and pulled the curtains closed, before laying back down. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He laid there for about ten more minutes before sighing again and getting up. He went around opening his curtains and windows letting the bright morning sun fill the small one bedroom apartment with light.

Then he went to the bathroom and slashed some cold water on his face. Reaching over for a towel, images of his dream came flooding back. Though it was no dream, but actually a painful memory.

"Why am I even thinking about that?" Manta said bitterly. "It's been five years already."

Five years, had it really been that long? Manta looked a himself in the mirror above the sink, a lot had change in the last five years. He was no longer the abnormally short, thirteen year old when his so called best friend had blamed him for a lost and crushed his happiness. Now he was eighteen, and some how had managed to grow to just above four feet. Though how that had happened was beyond him (And many doctors who had said he would not grow above his abnormal two feet height.).

Oh his was still considered short, but a least he had grown some. He had let his hair grow out as well, now he was able to tie it into a small pony tail. Which did not go well with his father, an argument started and ended with him moving out and almost being disowned. The only reason he was not disowned completely was because of his mother's pleading.

Walking out of the bathroom Manta went to the kitchen and starting to rummage through the fridge. He pulled out a carton of eggs, some butter, and a loaf of bread. After placing them all on the counter by the stove he looked up at the clock, his eye bulging out as he noticed the time.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

The blonde haired boy quickly put back most of the food and put a slice of bread into the toaster. Then ran to his closet and through on some cloths. Finishing his outfit with a light blue hoodie, much like the one he wore when he was in middle school. Light blue with angel wings on the back and a halo on the hood, Manta looked at the hoodie. More memories of when he and Yoh were best friends filling his mind.

He shook his head trying to rid himself of the memories.

"I don't have time for this." He grabbing his bag and heading back to the kitchen. He took the toast from the toaster and stuffed in tin his mouth. After locking his door he ran down the stairs and stopping to say hello to neighbors.

"Late for work Manta-chan?" Asked one old lady.

"Yeah, over slept." Manta smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Well better hurry. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Manta started running again and soon made it to the convenience store where he worked part-time. Once there he stood outside the doors catching his breathe. After a few moments Manta stopped panting and headed inside. His boss was not mad, saying that he was only a few minutes late and it was a slow day anyway.

And indeed it was, the work day went by fast for Manta, and soon it was time to leave. Grabbing his bag and hoodie, Manta waved good bye to his replacement for the next shift and headed out into the now dark street.

"Have a good weekend." The girl taking over the counter called.

"_That's right, it's Friday." _Thought Manta as he stood at the street corner, waiting for the traffic light to change. _"I have to go there today."_

As soon as the light changed and the traffic stopped Manta made a bee line for the other side. Not stopping until he made it to a dark alley and slipped inside a large door marked employes only. He walked into a large back room filled with men getting dressed in their uniforms.

"Hey Manta!" A voice called before Manta found himself being strangled by a pair of arms.

"Hi, Shu." Manta knew full well who was strangling, or as Shu called it "hugging" him. "But can you let go before I black out this time."

Shu was only a little bigger than Manta but he had a lot of strength. He was about a head taller, with shaggy green hair and matching green eyes.

"But I missed you!" The boy whined as he released Manta. "I haven't seen you in forever."

Manta opened his mouth to say that they had just seen each other yesterday at his other workplace when a loud angry voice called out.

"Hey will you two stop messing around and get to work." It was their manager, Yuji-san. "Shu, you have table 6 waiting. GO!" Shu wasted no time and ran out of the dressing room. Then Yuji-san turned to Manta.

"Hurry up and get dressed then go clear off tables for the new customers."

Manta nodded his head and quickly got dressed in his work uniform, which was a plain white button down shirt with a name tag just over his heart and a pair of black form fitting pants. Manta worked as a waiter at a popular escort club on the weekends. Though that didn't stop the many, many request he got from the customers, and he rejected everyone of them.

Manta went out to the floor and began his work, starting with clearing off the tables like Yuji-san had commanded. Unlike his previous job just hours before, where he mostly just stood behind a counter and checked stock, Manta was constantly on the move. Taking and delivering orders, clearing tables for the next round of people, and rejecting offers from many people (men and woman alike) that took an interest in him. Friday was definitely one of the clubs busiest nights.

The blonde haired boy let out a tired moan as he dropped off a load of dishes in the kitchen.

"Oh tired already Manta-kun?" Said boy turned to see the clubs owner smiling at him.

"Hello Hoshi-san." Manta greeted, Hoshi-san pouted.

"Oh Manta, why wont you call me Mama?"

"Because it's creepy beyond all reason," Manta said frowning at the man, "for me to call my boss, another man, Mama."

"Oh, how cruel of you!" Hoshi-san wailed. Manta just rolled his eyes.

Hoshi-san, or Hoshi-Mama as he tried to get everyone to call him, owned the escort club. He was a nice enough man, with long black hair always tied in a braid, and was always dressed in a dark suit. Though half the time he would act like an idiot, his took care of his employees, stepping in when someone would get to rough with one of the escorts or when a fight would break out.

Hoshi-san took great pride in the fact that his club provided both male and female escorts. Go as far as having a time when only the male escorts entertained and another with only females. You never knew when he was going to do it. At times it was a bit funny to see male customers act when there were only male escorts.

"So how is work tonight?" Hoshi-san asked.

Manta shrugged. "Normal I guess."

"Still not taking any clients?"

"Hell no!" Hoshi-san smiled at the young man. "There is no way I am with those pervs."

"Oh come now Manta-kun, there no need to be shy." Hoshi-san grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Why don't you ever take any clients? Is it that you are still a virgin?"

Manta's face flushed red. "Tha-that's not...I...just. Oh shut up!"

Hoshi-san laughed as Manta scurried away to finish his work. He loved to tease the boy and Manta was one of the few who were not afraid to talk back to him, or speak his mind. Hoshi-san shook his head and smiled again, Manta shyness about sex reminded him a bit of his own lover when they were young. Speaking of which were was Yuji-kun, Hoshi turned and set out to find the man.

Several hours later, Manta let out a relived sigh as he shrugged off his work uniform and pulled on his normal cloths. It was just past two in the morning and he was ready to just flop on his bed and pass out.

"Finally I can go home." Manta grabbed his bag and went for the door. The second he stepped into the ally trouble started.

The blonde haired boy let out a grunt as he was shoved against a hard brick wall. He looked up to see who had attacked him, the light above the door allowed him to see three men smirking at him.

"Can I help you?" Manta glared at the men. _"So what is it, a mugging or a beating?" _

The one in front, a man with brown hair that was slicked back and wore a dark green shirt with black slacks, grinned at him.

"You could say that." He said. "Seeing as though you were to busy to see us inside."

Manta mentally cursed as he realized these three must have been among the men he had rejected earlier in the club. That's all he needed right now, a group of sex starved thugs.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm off duty right now. So why don't you just get lost." Manta made to go around the man but was pulled back and once again slammed against the wall, this time with more force.

"Well then how about you go for some over time, huh?" The man said, his buddies snickered behind him.

Manta racked his brain for some way to get away but found that he couldn't. He was about to just try a make a run for it, though part of him knew it was useless, when a voice rang out.

"Hey, I'd leave him alone if I were you." Everyone turned to see a figure standing at the entrance of the ally way. Manta tried to look at the persons face but could not see it. Though there was something in the voice that seemed familiar.

"Yeah, and what if we don't?" Yelled one of the men that stood behind the leader.

"Then I'll make you." The figure said in threatening tone. This caused the three men to laugh.

"You? What could a punk like you do to us?" The leader mocked, then turned to the other two behind him. "Take care of that." He nodded toward the person at the end of the ally.

"You got it Seji." One of the other men replied.

As the two men moved toward the man in question, Manta tried to get away but was stopped when the dark haired man grabbed his throat. Manta couldn't help but let out a panicked whimper.

"Now, now, don't try that again or you might get hurt." The man, Seji as his friend had called him, lifted his other hand and placed it on Manta's face trailing his fingers down his jawline. Manta did his best to move away from the offensive touch.

"Ahh!"

Seji dropped his hand and they both turned to the source of the yell. The two thugs that were sent t take care of the unknown man were now on the ground. Only leaving the nameless man standing.

"How the...?" The Seji glared at the strange man, letting go of Manta he rushed toward the obscure man, fist raised. "You should have just minded your own business."

Manta slumped to the ground, his neck sore from the mans firm hold on it. He wasn't sure what happened next, one minute his attacker was running at the stranger ready to fight and the next the same man was of the ground, knocked out.

Manta just stayed on the ground not completely what just happened. As he sat there the stranger that had just saved him walked over. When he got close enough the light from over head showed just who the man was. The man's features were both familiar and new, familiar, from knowing the face so well, and new for the amount of aging the person had gone through.

Manta just stared at the person in front of him, a mix of shock and anger welled up inside of him.

"You okay?" The man asked and held out a hand. Manta stared at the hand, the hand of one Yoh Asakura.

**Okay so...I think that went well. Or not. You guys tell me, if you like it let me know if not, well you can tell me too. Please review! :)**

**Quick question! Which witch name do you guys like Manta or Morty? I like the original one better. Manta just seems to fit better. **

**Pfft...fit...Manta can fit anywhere he so small! HAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I am here with the second chapter. I'm kinda sad that I did not get that many reviews in the first chapter but oh well. So here we go, lets get in with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. **

Manta continued to look at the face of the person who five years ago hurt him very badly, and now had just saved him.

Yoh Asakura. The first real friend he ever had.

He was stuck between taking the hand and asking the thousands of questions he had for the man, or just getting up and walking away from him. It was the later one to win. Manta frowned and got off the ground, he pushed past the other and walked out of the ally.

"Manta wait!" Yoh followed the shorter boy on into the street. "Hey, don't you remember me?"

Manta just kept walking, wanting to get away from the brown haired boy. But Yoh manage to catch up the him and match his pace.

"Hung out all the time, went star gazing at the cemetery?" Yoh tried to look the other boy in the face but Manta kept looking away. "We're best friends."

"_Were!" _Manta hissed as he came to a sudden stop and turned to the other. "We _were_ best friends."

Yoh flinched a little at the venom in the blondes voice.

"Manta please listen, look I even brought Amidamaru." As if on cue the samurai ghost pop up beside Yoh.

"Hello it is good to see you again Lord Manta." The spirit said giving a smile and small bow. Manta glared at Yoh, ignoring the ghost as he was not even there.

"What are you talking about?"

"You remember Amidamaru, my guardian ghost." Yoh said with a care free smile.

Manta stood still his fist shaking, he could see the ghost he knew he could, he saw lots of ghosts. He just wish he couldn't.

"You were with me when-."

"Are you stupid?" Manta interrupted.

"What?" Yoh asked.

Manta's glare toward the boy became more intense. "Ghost aren't real!"

With that Manta turned and ran from the shocked shaman, leaving him standing in the street. Yoh stood there staring after him, even when he couldn't see him anymore, he kept staring.

Amidamaru hovered near his friend, the old samurai had a slightly shocked looked in his face. He turned to Yoh, who just kept looking in the direction that Manta had run.

"Lord Yoh?" Amidamaru said breaking the silence. Yoh continued to stare off. They stayed there for what seemed like hours before the shaman finally spoke.

"Ghost aren't real?" Yoh repeated his old friends words with a look of sadness. "I know he can see you. So why did he say that?"

He turned to his ghost friend, hoping for an answer, but all he received was a small shrug.

"I am not sure. I too could see that he was aware I was here, but ignored me as if I was not." Yoh turned away from Amidamaru and again stared at the place he last saw the shorter boy.

"Manta, what happened to you?"

At least six blocks away Manta was still running, not stopping until he was a block away from his apartment. Only then did he stop to catch his breath. He fell to his knees as he took in large gulps of air, trying to calm his racing heart, and mind. At times like these Manta was glad he had moved out of this parents home. He had a better chance to think, and right now that's just what he needed.

"What's that guy even doing back here?" Manta mused aloud once his breath was calmer. "He blames me for everything then five-years later starts acting like nothing happened and everything's all alright!"

Manta let out a sound of frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. Standing up he began to make his way back home. As he walked he let his mind wonder.

"_I don't want to be your friend anymore Manta" _Manta thought back to the dream he had this morning, then to Yoh's words just moments ago. _"We're best friends." _

Manta could feel tears well up in his eyes as he thought the words over, and he could not stop the memories of when he and Yoh were younger from flooding his mind. The first time he met the young shaman, the first time he met Amidamaru and Anna, and every battle he saw Yoh fight. Right to the one against Faust, the one that had landed then both in the hospital and had ended their friendship.

Before the tears could fall Manta ran to his apartment, after shutting the door he flopped face first on his bed and sobbed into his pillow.

Why, why did he have to come back? Why did he have to stir up these feeling the short teen had been holding in for years? Why did Manta have to be in love with him?

Yes, love. Manta was deeply in love, at first he thought it was just admiration. Yoh had been his first real friend. It was in the hospital after the fight with Faust that Manta realized he loved the taller boy. Then everything was crushed in a single blow by Yoh's words. He knew from the beginning that they couldn't be together, what with Anna and Yoh already being together, but hearing what he did killed him.

Manta continued to cry until, with swollen eyes and a pounding head, sleep over took him.

The next morning the residents of the Oyamada house found their breakfast interrupted when a knock sounded from the front door.

"I'll get it." Mannoko said and went for the door, her red shoes clicking against the floor, and matching red dress swishing against her legs. Red bows hung in her her sandy blonde hair.

"If it's another salesman just send him away." Called her father, Mansumi. Another knocked sounded from the door.

"Coming, coming!" The eight year old opened the door quickly, half expecting a salesman, but instead was met with a tall boy with long brown hair. There was something about him that seemed familiar.

"Hi, I'm looking for Manta." The boy smiled at the girl. "Is he home?"

"Manta doesn't live here anymore." Mannoko replied. She looked at the strange boy, trying to figure out were she had seen him. The boy frowned.

"Doesn't live...What do you mean?"

Finally Mannoko realized who the boy in front of her was. It was the boy that her older brother always hung out with years ago.

"Your Yoh Asakura!" Mannoko exclaimed.

"Uh...yeah." Yoh smiled sheepishly, but the smile quickly disappeared. "What do you mean Manta doesn't live here anymore?"

"Just that." The two turned to see Mansumi standing behind his daughter. He glared at the long haired boy standing outside his door. The boy that had turned Manta against him, made him start talking about ghost and other nonsense.

"Well were is he?" Yoh asked glaring back at the man.

"I don't know and I don't care. We have not seen him in a couple years, and I say good, he is lucky I have not disowned him." Mansumi's glare intensified more as he talked about his son. "Now I suggest you leave before I get even more angry."

With that he slammed the door in the shamans face. Yoh stood there, his whole body shaking with anger.

"How can he say that, how can he not care about his own family?" Yoh thought as he continued to stand there. After another minute he let out a sigh then turned down the walkway.

"Hey!" Yoh stopped as a voice called out, he turned only to by hit in the head by an eraser. He managed to catch it before it fell to the ground. A piece of paper was tied around it with a rubber band. Removing the paper he saw there was writing on it and began to read.

"_Meet me at the park on Hana-Yuki Street in half an hour"_

There was no name to who had thrown it, but the person had to be close by. Yoh looked around but saw no one. Well maybe not that close but close enough to throw the eraser. And hopefully someone who could help him. There was just one problem. What was he suppose for the next half hour?

(Half Hour Later)

Yoh sat on a bench in the park waiting for the person he was suppose to meet. So for no one had come up to him, save for a couple of ghost. Yoh let out a sigh, he noticed he had been doing this a lot. He thought back to the conversation he had had with Manta's father.

What had happened while he was away? Why did Manta pretend he couldn't see ghost? Why did he hate Yoh so much?

Okay so maybe he knew the answer to the last one. Yoh shook his head in frustration, no, he _did_ know the reason why. Once again Yoh let out another sigh.

"You sigh way to much, you know that?" Yoh looked up to see the same girl he had seen just this morning.

"Mannoko?"

"So do you want to know what happened," Mannoko gave him an annoyed look. "Or do you just want to sit there and keep sighing all day?"

Yoh looked at her a minute before nodding. The small girl sat next to the older teen, after getting herself comfortable Mannoko looked at Yoh and began telling what had happened in the last five years.

**Chapter two is now finished! Sorry the chapters are short, I thought this would be a good place to end it. I'll try to see if I can make the next one a little longer. But other than that what do you guys think so far? I really would like so feedback on how this is going. **

**Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay lets get this thing started! It is now time for chapter three of the glorious story. So sit back and enjoy. Did you like that I added Manta's little sister. I thought she was soooo cute in the Manga and was a bit disappointed when she did not make it in the anime so I decided to add her in here, and don't worry she will be making another appearance later. But until then here is chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. You know making me say this all the time is just too cruel!**

Manta stared at his apartment ceiling. His head hurt, his throat hurt from the crying he did the night before, and worst yet, he could not stop thinking about Yoh. Thoughts of the boys easygoing smile, his warm eyes, and his always happy attitude.

Unfortunately for Manta his thoughts did not stop there, nope, they went further. Yoh's now long, flowing hair, Manta wished he could run his fingers through that hair. His voice slightly deeper then what is was years ago, oh how he wished that voice would whisper words of love in his ear. The most obvious change, Yoh's more toned body, Manta remember back to the night before. He could tell that Yoh was much more muscular then he was years ago. To feel the others arms around him, to feel his weight on top-.

Manta quickly shook his head before he got to carried away. He shook his head one last time then got off his bed. Though he didn't have work till later that night, he couldn't stand the thought of just sitting inside all day thinking of the boy that broke his heart. After throwing on some cloths and grabbing a quick bite to eat he headed out, hoping to find some way to clear his head.

Yoh sat on the bench with his head down, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. Mannoko was no longer there with him. She had left not long after telling him what had happened since he had last spoken to Manta. His mind kept going over what the little girl had told him.

_**(15 min. ago)**_

"_It started after Manta had gotten out of the hospital. Father tried to send him to America but he didn't want to go." Mannoko's face fell as she recalled the event. "They had a big fight. I cold hear it all the way up in my room" _

_Yoh stared at the girl. "Manta was sent to America?" _

"_No, in the end he didn't go, but he and father fought a lot. When they were done yelling Manta would go to his room and father would blame you for "corrupting" him." _

_Mannoko scoffed at the word corrupting. "Manta has always been like that, father just didn't notice. All he cares about his the company, hell he's got me working there! I don't even like working there!"_

"_Then why are you?" Yoh asked choosing not to comment on the girls swearing._

"_Because I like working with computers." Mannoko shrugged. _

_Yoh just nodded. "So what else happened?" _

"_Well he got in quite a few fights at school. Some of which he won I might add." Mannoko giggled. "Then when he started growing his hair out in his first year of high school father hit the roof and nearly disowned him. Saying it was 'wrong for a boy to have long hair'" _

_Yoh's eyes widened but he kept silent. All that over hair?_

"_Then half way through his first year Manta moved out, mom gave him some money to find a place and that's the last of it. He got a job help pay for school. He and I still talk, I call him sometimes and visit him. No one knows though."_

_Silence came next, they just sat there watching the many kids run around the park. Climbing up slides, sitting in the sand, and standing on their toes trying to reach the water fountain. _

"_You know what I remember the most in the last few years?" Yoh looked to the girl, but she just kept staring straight ahead. Though, he could hear the sadness in her voice._

"_He didn't smile much anymore and sometimes I could hear him crying in his room. Once I asked him what was wrong and he told me what you had said to him." _

_Now she turned to the older boy, her gaze firm. "I don't know what exactly what happened with you guys but you had better fix it. You were his only friend back then and you hurt him very much."_

_Yoh hung his head. He had no idea he had hurt the blonde haired boy so much. If he had he would have come back so much sooner. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Mannoko no longer sitting next to him, but standing in front of him. _

"_I know I teased Manta a lot about being friends with you but I was happy he had a friend." she looked at the boy in front of her. "And that's what he needs right know." _

_She grabbed his hand and placed a piece of paper into it. Then ran off toward the direction of the park entrance. Waiting there was a car Yoh did not even know was there. Mannoko turned and waved at him before getting in the back seat and driving away. _

_Yoh looked at the piece of paper for a moment before reading what was on it._

_**(Present)**_

Once again Yoh looked at the piece of paper in his hand. Written on the paper was and address. It didn't take much to figure out whose it was. It was Manta's. It had to be, why else would she give it to him.

But there was just one problem. How was he even going to get Manta to talk to him? The boy wouldn't even look at him, let alone talk.

Yoh let out a sigh, then mentally slapped himself for it. Before he could sigh again, Yoh rose from the bench. Letting out a groan as he stretched, his muscles stiff from sitting so long. He looked around the park, now empty. There was now sound except the squeaking from the swings moving with the wind. He made to head toward the exit but stopped. For there just walking past the park was the very person he had been thinking about for the last few years.

"Manta!" Yoh yelled out and started to run to said boy.

Manta looked up as his name was called. His face paling when he saw just who had called his name and was running right to him. Without thinking were he was going Manta ran the opposite direction from Yoh. This turned out to be a very, very bad idea.

For just as he began to run a car horn rang out, Manta looked up and he froze. He didn't move, he couldn't. Time seemed to slow down in what was really only seconds felt more like a lifetime. The only thing the boy could do was close his eyes and raise his arms to cover his head and wait for the car to hit him.

But it never came

Instead Manta felt a pair of arms wrap around him then he felt the ground move beneath him. Before he could process what was happening he found himself on the ground, his eye opened just in time to see a car fly by only a foot in front of him.

"Stupid jerk didn't even stop!" A voice sounded behind the teen.

It was at this moment that Manta noticed that the voice, the arms holding him, and what he was being held against was all in fact Yoh. It was also now that his body decided now would be just a perfect time to start blushing.

"Are you okay Manta?" Yoh asked noticing the boys red face.

"I'm fine!" Manta said pushing away from the shaman, rising to his feet quickly. He started to walk away when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He didn't need to turn to know just who it was.

"Wait!" Yoh gave the boy a pleading look. "I need to talk to you."

"Let go!" Manta tried to pull his hand free but failed.

"Please just hear me out. I really want to talk to you."

"Why the hell do you want to talk to me?" Manta yelled growing angry.

"Because your my best friend and-"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Friend." Manta turned and all but hissed, glaring daggers at the taller boy. "You said so your self years ago!"

"That's why I came back I need to-" Yoh stopped when Manta sent him an even more menacing glare. Manta could get very scary when he was angry.

"I don't want to hear anymore! Just leave me alone and don't ever talk to me again!"

With that Manta yanked his arm free and ran away, once again leaving Yoh just staring after him.

**SOOOOOOOO? What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Made you want to smack me in the back of the head for writing such a bad chapter? HAHA**

**Anyway please tell me what you thought of it. The next chapter will be up soon, so please bare with me a little longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Chapter 4! We are now at CHAPTER 4! HAHA! Well so far I like how the story is going. I am planning on doing a lemon but not for a couple more chapters. But when it dose happen you better watch out...mostly because I'm still learning to write them so...yeah...Well anyway here's to all you fellow YohxManta shippers, fanfiction writers and readers, and all around anime fans. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. (OMG I hate saying this lol)**

Manta stretched his arms high above his head with a tired groan. It was once again Saturday and he was now headed to the escort club.

But at the moment the last thing on his mind was the busy night ahead.

It had been almost two week since Yoh had saved him from being hit by a car and two weeks since Manta had last seen him. Part of him wondered if the shaman had listened to him and left. This pleased Manta a little, but also saddened him. His mind of a conflict of emotions. And frankly, it was giving him a killer headache.

Soon Manta made it to the club, as he walked in he was greeted by Shu.

"Yo, Manta! What's with the long face?"

"Just tired." Manta replied throwing on his work cloths.

"Oooooh, you get some action or something?" Shu gave the shorter boy a suggestive look.

"Wha-No!" Manta, his face blushing red, turned from his now laughing friend and went to work.

The night went by fairly fast. The first half was filled with men and woman trying to get him to sit with them, one saying that they would give him a "very nice tip". All of which the boy turned down. It was the second half of the night when things got more complicated. It was around this time when some of the more intoxicated costumers got a bit rowdy.

Most of the people that had been there when Manta had started work were now gone, only a bout ten people still remained. Manta looked over and saw Shu sitting on the lap of a man sipping from a glass of something. The blonde rolled his eyes. He turned to pick up an order only to whipped his head back around at the sound of glass shattering.

"Now look what you did you slut!" A gruff voice yelled. The person in question was a burly man with spiky black hair. The one being yelled at was one of the female escorts. Mayu, if he remembered right. On the floor was a shattered glass and a puddle of alcohol.

"Well I-I..." Mayu stared at the man trying to say something but failed to do so. Manta glared at the man before walking over to the two of them, setting himself between the man and Mayu.

"Is there a problem sir?" The burly man turned his angry gaze to the shorter male.

"Yeah there's a problem." The man said once again turning to Mayu. "I got this stupid slut when I asked for _something_ to entertain me."

Manta's glare intensified greatly. "Well sir, what we have are people, not things. If you wish for _some-thing_ to entertain you, I suggest your hand because I pretty sure that's the only thing willing to go near you."

The room filled with small chuckles and booming laughs from the remaining guests. A small giggle even coming from Mayu. This only angered the man more.

"You little shit head!" The man raised his fist and swung at Manta, hitting him in the face. The boy staggered a bit, his ears filling with Mayu's scream.

Before he could reacted Manta was hit again, first in the head again, then a kick to the stomach. The last one sent him to the ground where the shattered glass lay. A sharp pain shot through his arm as glass pierced through it. Manta looked up to see the man getting ready to stomp his foot right on top of him. But instead a fist collided with the brutes face. Manta's eyes widened to see who had just punched the burly man.

"Jeez Manta, I can't leave you alone without you getting into trouble." Joked Yoh as he knelt next to the beaten boy.

Manta glared at him, though not intensely, part of him was glad Yoh was here. Very glad.

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned to see Hoshi-san, a very angry look adorned his face. Behind him was Mayu and Yuji-san. Before anyone cold even speak Hoshi-san walked over to the burly man and gave him a hard look.

"I'll ask you nicely to leave sir. I do not take kindly to those who abuse my staff in such a manner." Hoshi-san's voice was filled with venom. "Or any manner."

The burly man was silent, he opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it quickly. Instead he turned and left the club. Everyone stood in silence for a moment before it was broken by a very loud voice.

"Manta that was so bad ass!" Shu shouted from across the room. Then he gave a mischievous smile. "And what a turn on."

Manta flushed red. "Shu, shut the hell up will you."

Everyone else laughed. Manta started to get up but winced at the pain that shot through is arm.

"Lets get that looked at." Hoshi-san said. He and Yoh helped Manta to his feet and lead him to the back room. He then turned to Yoh. "Thank you very much for helping him."

"Well sure me and Manta are-" But Yoh was cut off by Manta.

"I know what your going to say, so don't say it." Manta hissed out. "I am not your friend nor are you mine, if anything you are a damn stalker."

"Oooh! Manta has a sexy stalker!" Shu said in a sing song voice as he entered the room. Manta rolled his eyes as he removed his shirt for his wound to be looked at.

"Shu don't you have customers to attend to?" Hoshi-san asked. He looked at the wound and , finding no glass in it, began to clean it. Manta winced as the disinfectant reached the cuts.

"Nope. After that stunt with the jerk, everyone decided to leave. Evan the guy I was talking to." At this Shu pouted, but quickly began smiling again. "But I did get his number!"

After about ten minutes Manta's wound was cleaned and bandaged. Manta was just glad he didn't need to go get stitches or anything. There was noway he would be able to cover the hospital bill on his salary.

"All done. You are free to go." Hoshi-san said, then he froze and he face turned thoughtful. "Hmmm. Maybe you should have someone walk you home. You never know if that man could still be hanging around."

"I can go with him." Yoh volunteered before Manta could say anything.

"Now hold-"

"Perfect!" Hoshi-san cheered, halting Manta's protest. "Well I leave him to you."

Hoshi-san left the room before Manta could even open his mouth again. The blonde frowned then let out a tired sigh. At this point all he wanted to do as go to bed. He got up from his seat grabbed his things and went for the door. Stopping when he noticed he was being fallowed.

"What are you doing?" He asked Yoh, who was trailing behind him.

"Don't you remember? I said I would take you home." Yoh smiled at him.

"I don't need you to baby-sit me! I've been fine without you for five years now!" Manta stormed away. Yoh winced at the words spoken to him but fallowed the other boy.

"Manta, will you please listen to what I have to say?"

"Why should I?" Manta kept his eye's forward and tried his best to get away from the boy. But failed when Yoh suddenly popped out in front of him.

Yoh grabbed the smaller boys shoulders, avoiding the injury, and gave him a firm look.

"Just listen to what I have to say. If you still want me to stay out of your life I will." Yoh's face softened a little. "Just listen to what I have to say. Please?"

Manta stared at the boy in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do, so with a sigh he nodded his head.

"Fine." Yoh smiled big and released his hold on Manta.

The rest of the walk was filled with silence. It was after they arrived at Manta's apartment that the silence was broken. Manta led the shaman to the only table he had then went to gwet them son=mthing to drink.

"So where should I start?" Yoh asked as the two sat on the floor next to a medium sized square table. Manta handed him a bottle of water.

"How about after what happened at the hospital." Manta stared at his own bottle of water. He didn't look up but he could tell Yoh was staring at him.

"Yeah, sure. Well..." And so Yoh began his story. From the moment he went to his home town to get more training to the start of the Shaman Fight to his encounters with Hao. Tales of new friends and enemies. Of losses and wins. Shocked was putting it lightly when Manta heard it all.

"Wait you have a brother?" Manta exclaimed. Yoh chuckled and started to tell him about his twin. By the time Yoh was done Manta's head was flooding with questions.

"So you became friends with Faust?" Manta's grip on the water bottle tightened a bit.

"He's not so bad, maybe you guys could talk sometime..." Yoh trailed off not sure what else to say. After a minute of awkward silence Manta spoke again.

"So what happened with you and Anna?"

"Oh..yeah..well we sorta called off the engagement." Yoh laughed nervously.

"Why?"

"Long story short we both decided it was best for both of us. We're still friends though and she trains me to the brink of death."

Manta laughed softly, a small smile settled on his face. Yoh noticed and smiled himself. He then raised himself off the floor and stretched.

"I should get going." Yoh walked to the door and started to pull on his shoes.

"H-hey...um Yoh?"Yoh turned and saw Manta standing behind him, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"You said I could choose if I want you to stay out of my life." Manta refused to meet the shaman's eyes "So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again sometime?"

Yoh smiled. "You bet! You don't work tomorrow right, lets get together then. "

"Sure." Manta agreed.

"I'll meet you at the cemetery, at noon. I'm sure you know which." Yoh smiled again and left the apartment. And kept smiling all the way home. Manta was smiling as well. That night when they both went to bed, smiles still adorned their faces.

**Whoop man that was a tough one to write! But I got it done. Now don't be shy tell me what you guys thought of it. You know the drill just go to the review box type what you thought and then send it in. And please no comments on my grammar. I don't need to be reminded on how bad it is okay. But anyway thank you for reading. Love you all!**

**PS: I think I may have rushed this chapter a bit at the end. I feel like these two made up to quickly. What do you guys think?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tis I! Wuz up! Wuz up! Wuz up everybody! How is everyone today? Good I hope. Well you should be I'm now updating the story. And I'm not alone sitting right next to me is...MY VERY OWN KUMAGORO PLUSHIE! Or Mr. Bear as he is called in the english dub of Gravitation (Kumagoro is way cuter though!). I just got him a couple of weeks ago from an awesome online shopping site. But enough about that lets get this party STARTED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Shaman King.**

Manta looked at his image in the mirror for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He fixed his hair, again. Pulled at his outfit, again. Until finally, he just changed his cloths from his more dress up looking ones for a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his angel winged hoodie. Trying his best to avoid the bandages on his arm. As for his hair he ran his hands through it and pulled it into a ponytail. Some of the shorter strands falling out and framing his face.

Manta gave himself a good once over and sighed in defeat. He looked at the clock, he still had about half an hour before he was to meet Yoh. All morning he had been anxiously going over what he was going to ware, and so far he had tried on a least five outfits. He soooo felt like a school girl right know.

The blonde turned and flopped down on his bed as he thought over what today would be like. It would be the first time they hung out together in years. To say he was nervous was putting it lightly. He was downright terrified! He was scared Yoh was just messing with him. He was scared this was all a dream and he was going to wake up soon. He was scared that this was real and Yoh would find out how Manta feels about him and really never want to see him again.

All in all, Manta was scared.

Manta turned his head and shot off his bed so fast he left skid marks. He had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the time go by. He had less the ten minutes to get to the cemetery. He grabbed his bag, slipped on his shoes, locked the door and ran down the street as fast as he could. As nervous as the boy was there was one thing he could not get out of his head.

"How did Yoh know I had today off?" Manta asked as he kept running.

Several blocks away, a certain shaman sat on top of hill and was sitting against a tall tree. Yoh looked over the city with a large, happy smile covering his face.

"You seem quite happy." Amidamaru appeared beside his friend in his spirit flame form**(A/N: I think this is right.)**. "I take it Manta will be here soon."

"I can't believe how much he's changed over the years." Yoh smile softened a bit. "Makes me wish I had never left."

Amidamaru looked sadly at the shaman. He knew how much it had hurt Yoh to say those awful things to his first best friend, his only best friend. After he was released from the hospital he went to train at his family home. Then came the Shaman Fight, and Hao. So much pain and hate was seen. So much blood spilled. Through it all Yoh kept his same laid back and positive attitude. But Amidamaru always caught the boy looking in the distance. As if looking for a certain short, blonde haired boy, that had always been with him up untill then.

"You said so your self, you had to leave to protect him, to get stronger." Amidamaru said hoping to reassure Yoh.

"But did I really need to hurt him that much?" Yoh said and looked to the ground. "You think if I had told him the truth back than he would have stayed out if I had said so?"

"I highly doubt it, I believe he would have followed you." Amidamaru laughed. "You and Manta were so close"

"Yeah, were...I wonder if he'll ever really forgive me?"

"I am sure he will."

Oh he was more than sure. After their last meeting which had Manta almost getting hit by a car, Yoh had had Amidamaru fallow Manta around for two weeks to see when he would be able to catch him. The ghost had seen many things while following Manta, where he worked everyday. What days he had off, which led to the meeting today.

There was just one thing the samurai did not tell him. It happened just a few days before Yoh went to the club Manta worked at. He had been spy..._checking_ on Manta. The word spying made him feel like a pervert and a stalker. When suddenly the boy started to...well...pleasure himself, Yoh's name leaving his lips with each moan he gave. Lets just say that by the end of it Amidamaru definitely did feel like a stalker and a pervert. It wasn't like he stuck around to watch or anything! Okay so maybe he watched a little. But only a second!

Amidamaru shook his head, trying to clear it. He figured it was best not to tell Yoh what he had seen. It was not his place to. They were better off figuring it out for themselves.

"Hey!" Yoh and Amidamaru turned toward the sound of someone calling. Manta was waving at them from the entrance of the cemetery. A big smile planted on his face.

Yoh couldn't help but smile as well. "Hey Manta!" Yoh yelled back with a wave of his own.

Minutes later Manta and Yoh were both walking down the street talking and laughing. Amidamaru left after Manta had arrived, thinking it best that the two be by themselves.

"Hey, Yoh?" Manta asked a few hours later when they stopped to get lunch. Settling on a fast food joint.

"Hmm?" Yoh responded. He took a bite of his burger and waited for the blonde to continue.

"How did you know I had today off?" Manta gave the shaman a curious look, who in return choked on his food.

"W-what?" Yoh choked out.

"How did you know I had today off?" Manta repeated himself. This time he gave Yoh a suspicious glare.

"Well..." Yoh rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I may have had Amidamaru watching you for the last two weeks."

"Huh?" Was all Manta could say. His eye wide and his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Amidamaru. _Watching him. _For the last two weeks! Then a thought struck Manta. Wasn't it just a couple a days ago that he...Manta's face instantly became very, very red.

"Manta, whats wrong?"

"I-I-I need to go. NOW!" Manta shot out of his seat and flew out the door. Not caring about the strange looks he got from the other diners or the calls of his name.

Manta ran and kept running for a long time. He didn't care were he was going nor did he notice the day growing darker. He just kept running. Finally he fell to the ground, panting for breath.

"_If- if he was watching me then he must know. Amidamaru must have told him he-he..." _

Manta let his mind run wild going through different reasons why Yoh would want to see him if he knew what Manta had did, and while he was thinking of Yoh! Lets just say non of them were good.

"_Maybe he was just doing this so he could show me he felt nothing. Or he was going to say something and really want to leave me. Or he's just playing with my feelings and-"_

"Hey!" A voice called Manta out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a dreadfully familiar face.

"Oh great this is all I need." Manta grumbled softly. He stood and looked to the person before him.

"Well if it isn't my little friend from the club." The man addressing Manta was non other then Seji, the same man who had attacked him almost three weeks ago.

What's wrong cat got your tongue." Seji sneered when Manta said nothing.

The boy just glared at the man before turning away. He didn't get far however when a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Now, now what's your hurry? You had that friend of yours beat me last time I think you owe me."

Manta, after having to deal with so many conflicting emotions for almost a month now, snapped. He sent his knee into the mans stomach and followed with a punch to the head. Sending Seji to the ground. Seji gasped in pain as he fell to the ground. Manta gave him a hostile glare.

"I have had a very confusing couple of weeks. I don't need some ass trying to touch me so you can just FUCK OFF!" Manta all but yelled.

Seji on the other hand just snickered. "Your a feisty one aren't you?"

"I'd say he is." Someone chuckled. Manta turned to see, surprise, it was the same man that had caused trouble at the club just yesterday.

Manta let out an annoyed groan._ "Is every person who has caused me some sort of trouble going to show up now? Hell why don't we just bring Faust over and just get it over with!"_

"I'd save the moaning for later." Seji smirked as he stood up. "Your going to be doing a a lot of it, right Aki?"

"Oh definitely!" Aki said and came up behind Manta. The boy barely had time to react when he found his hands restrained behind him. He struggled a little but could not get out.

"Now, as I said before, you owe me-well us for the trouble you caused us." Seji smiled. He crept closer toward the blonde and licked his lips.

Poor Seji didn't get far before he found himself on the ground again. Manta choosing the right time had hefted himself up and used both his feet to kick the man in the chest. In surprise Aki loosened his hold giving Manta the chance to attack. Using Aki's weight against him he flipped the man over and onto the ground.

"You should have listened." Manta growled. "I said I've been having a bad couple of weeks."

"Manta!" Said boy turned to see Yoh running toward him, Amidamaru flew beside him. A look of worry and relief plastered on both their faces.

Then suddenly a third man came out of the shadows. He went straight for Manta. The blonde had no chance to move, he saw the glint of a knife in the light then felt a sharp pain cut across his abdomen.

"Manta!" Yoh yelled again this time much closer.

Manta fell to his knees in pain. The cut didn't feel deep but it hurt badly, and there was so much blood. It was already covering his hoodie. A second later Yoh was knelt beside him.

"Manta, are you okay?" He asked frantically. Manta nodded his head, though his vision was becoming blurred.

"Serves you right for messing with us." Seji cackled, once again on his feet. Aki stood beside him along with the third man that had cut Manta.

Manta attempted to stand but ended up falling against Yoh, who held him close to his chest. If he wasn't loosing blood right now, Manta would have blushed. As his mind began to cloud he was able to register Yoh's warms hands leaving him, the sounds of screaming pain, the sound of something snapping, and finally the feel of once again being held close and warm.

Then...everything went black.

**I have to confess I hate(not really) reading cliffhangers...but I love to write them HAHA! They so much fun. Man we got to see Manta kick some ass! Now I'm not all that good a writing action scenes but I think it was okay. Tell me what you guys thought. I hope you guy liked it. **

**Review Please! Loves you all!**

**P.S. I would like to announce that recently I became an aunt to a 8 pound, 21 inch baby boy. His name is Zachary and he is now a month old. I just thought I should let you guys know. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah! I am back and I have brought with me the next chapter. So instead of wasting your guys time talking lets just go straight to the story.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. I just ship YohXManta to death! LONG LIVE YAOI!**

Manta lay motionless on the bed roll. As he had been for the last few hours, not a sound, not even a single twitch. If not for the rising and falling of the youths chest Yoh would have thought the worst.

Yoh had been watching Manta ever since he brought him back to his house. Which was in fact the hot springs he and Anna had lived at all those years ago. Manta's wound was not very serious, or so the ghost of a very well trained doctor had told him (Poor guy was killed by someone who did not want to pay their doctor bill.). Even with all the blood Manta had lost he would wake up probably by morning.

All the same the shaman still never left his friends side. His friend that he had just gotten back, and had come so close to loosing again. Who made his heart stop with every glance, every smile.

"Lord Yoh?" Said boy jumped a little at the sound of his name. He looked once more to Manta. Who was still motionless as ever, before looking to who called his name.

"Yeah?" Amidamaru looked at the brunette sadly.

"Lord Yoh you must get some sleep, the sun will be rising soon."

Yoh shook his head and gave a sleepy smile. "I'll be fine." Then he turned back to Manta.

The ghost sighed, he knew all along he would not be able to get boy to sleep. But he had to try at least. There had to be a way to make the boy get some sleep even for a little while. Maybe there was a spell or maybe he could take over his body and-

Amidamaru was brought out of his own thought by the sound of soft snoring. He looked up to see the shaman in question was in fact...asleep! Yoh had fallen asleep with his head slumping forward, this was sure to give him a sore neck when he woke. The ghost smiled softly before settling away from the two on the other side of the room to watch over the them.

It was no more than an hour later when one began to stir. Manta opened his eyes slowly, he blinked a few times to clear his bleary vision. Once his eyes focused he looked around him, the room had an air of familiarity about it. Yet it also seemed foreign. Manta sat up and winced at the slight pain that coursed through his abdomen. A quick looked showed he had bandages wrapped around his upper body, even his arm had been re-bandaged.

"You should not try to move yet." Amidamaru said floating next to Manta.

"Were are we?" Manta asked looking around. Though part of him already knew.

"I suppose it has been a while since you've been here." Amidamaru said and looked around the room himself. "We are at the Funbari Hot Spring Inn." **(A/N: I have no idea if this is the right name for the inn. I had to look it up on the internet. Feel free to tell me if it is wrong so I can change it.)**

"I thought it looked familiar." Manta mused aloud.

His thoughts were broken when he heard soft snores coming from beside him. He turned to see Yoh sitting cross legged beside him with his head slumped forward.

"How long has he been there?" Manta asked.

The ghost smile softly. "All night. Not once did he leave your side."

All at once Manta found himself falling more in love with the boy in front of him. Yoh had came to his rescue last night, more like had saved his life, and then sat with him all night. Manta's heart felt as though it was about to burst. Manta moved closer to the sleeping boy moving some of his brown hair from his face.

"He is going to have one heck of a sore neck when he wakes up."

"My thought exactly." Amidamaru agreed.

It took some time but after while Manta managed to move Yoh to the bed roll and under the covers where he was sure to be more comfortable. Though he would still more than likely have a sore neck when he woke. Once Yoh was settled Manta went about finding his close. Amidamaru led him to the laundry room where his cloths had been mended, thanks to the help from a spirit of a skilled tailor, and washed. His bag lay next to the washer on the floor.

Manta quickly slipped into his cloths, glad that the hoodie no longer had a huge hole from when he had been cut, before venturing further into the all to familiar home. The two made their way to the kitchen. The mission objective: Find some damn food! But alas all Yoh seemed to have there was instant noodle cups. The milk in the fridge did not even look safe to drink. And Manta was pretty sure he just saw something move in there!

"Something tells me Yoh hasn't gone shopping in a while." Manta frowned, then let out a frustrated sigh.

Ten minutes later Manta slipped in his shoes and, after checking on Yoh, who was now laying on the mattress sideways with drool trailing out the side of his mouth, head out to a near by store.

Amidamaru floated beside him, not wanting to leave the shorter boy alone after what he had seen the night before. Though the boy had insisted he would be fine the ghost stayed with him. Partly Manta was glad he had a few questions for the spirit.

"Hey," Manta said catching the samurai's attention. "Yoh had you watching me for the last couple of weeks right?"

"Yes," Amidamaru answered. "Since you would not talk to him, he had me follow you to see when he would be able to catch you and keep you from running off so he could talk to you"

"And did you watch me just during the day or...did you watch at night too?"

Amidamaru could see were he was getting at. "Also at night."

Manta's face was now very red. "So you saw."

"Yes."

"Did you tell him?" Manta had to know.

"No I did not." The blonde let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Why?"

"It is not my place to." Amidamaru stated. Though he would have rather told Manta that Yoh felt the same about him, but then again it was not his secret to tell. No to mention he still felt like a total peeping tom!

"Thanks." Manta smiled. "And I'm sorry for ignoring you before."

"It is quite all right. But might I ask why you did?" The two had now reached the store and Manta had to watch how loud he talked when he talked to the ghost.

"It wasn't anything personal." Manta grabbed a backet and started to place things in it. "After you guys left I started to ignore anything to do with ghosts, but I could still see them and they would try to talk to me but..."

Amidamaru waited for the boy to continue.

"But they all reminded me of you guys. All the fun we had, I even started to miss Anna bossing me around." Manta laughed lightly at the last part. "You guys were the only friends I had, and it hurt to loose you all."

"_And when Yoh said those awful words, those words that all but killed me." _Manta thought sadly. _"It felt like something had broken inside me. And all that was left was pain and hate." _

The rest of the shopping was done in silence, as was the walk back. Manta did not ask anymore questions nor did Amidamaru. The silence dragged on until they reached the inn, then the heard the yelling. Though he could not hear what was being yelled.

"Yoh's awake." Manta said stepping through the door. Now he was able to hear what the shaman was yelling.

"Manta were are you?" Yoh ran passed not even noticing the two standing by the door. Manta just shrugged a figured he would tell You he was here after he had the food out away. Amidamaru smiled awkwardly at his shamans behavior.

Mean while on the other side of the inn, Yoh had finally come to a stop. He stood catching his breath, hunched over with his hands braced against his knees. He had woken about ten minutes ago on the bed roll he had put Manta on last night and no sign of Manta or Amidamaru. And this worried him a little...okay so he was freaking out. What would you expected Manta was just attacked and hurt very badly just the night before. Yoh could still see all the blood, Manta's blood that had been spilled. Well those three men that had attacked the blonde were sure to never come near him again. Yoh made sure of that.

There was no way in hell, Yoh was going to loose that boy again.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by the smell of food cooking. Yoh forgot momentarily why he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off and, with his mouth watering, followed the wonderful smell. He was reminded of why he was freaking out a little while ago when he reached the source.

Manta stood in front of the stove, eggs cooked in the frying pan on the stove. He held a spatula in one hand as he waited for them to cook. Yoh stood in the door way just watching the blonde move around the kitchen checking on other foods and gathering plates. A soft smile found it's way to his once frantic face, a loving look in his eyes. He liked this sight very, very much. It felt right.

"Did you sleep well Master Yoh?" Amidamaru asked , suddenly popping up in front of Yoh. Who in turn let out a yelp and jumped ten feet into the air.

"Y-Yeah I slept fine." Yoh replied, his heart racing in his chest. Now normally he would not have jumped, he was use to ghost popping out like that but this time he was deep in thought. Then his thoughts were interrupted again, but this time, it was by something more pleasant.

Manta clutched his sides as full blown laughs rang through the room. Tears filled his eyes as he continued to laugh. Yoh watched with a smile upon his own face, loving the sound.

"Sorry." Manta said after calming down. "I used to be the one who freaked when ever a ghost would pop out like that. It was funny to see the roles switched."

"Uh..yeah." Yoh said a bit embarrassed now.

"Speaking of freaking out," Manta said placing plates of food on the table. "What were you doing yelling a while ago?"

"Uh..." Yoh was not sure how to answer that. So he did the only thing he could think of. "Oh look! Food!"

Change the subject! And what what was a better subject then eating? Manta just rolled his eyes and joined Yoh at the table.

**OKAY! That chapter is done. This one was more of a filler chapter really. Just one to tie up a few loose ends. Answer some questions...if any were answered I think. Anyway as always please tell me what you thought and don't be shy I can take it! Just please keep it on the down low nothing to harsh. I will have the next chapter up soon until then post those reviews and have a great day (or night)! **

**Later Peeps!**

**P.S. What would you say for favorite Yaoi couple is? It can be fan based or from an actual anime, hell it doesn't even have to be an anime. I personally can't really narrow it down to just one. I am addicted to Yaoi! **


End file.
